gleecenterstagefandomcom-20200213-history
Thespians
Thespians is the tenth episode of Season One, in Glee Center Stage. It was aired on April 27th 2012. The episode marked the first appearance of recurring characters, Coach Luke DeWitt and Tara Johnson. Courtney convinces Juli to come and see her boyfriend Colton's Glee club 'The Mockingjays' perform, although the two are greately intimidated by their sensual performance. Patch admits he was disappointed with Center Stage's performance at Sectionals, so arrogant Lacrosse coach Dewitt suggests he starts a competition in the club. Meanwhile Libby advises Violette to join the cheerleading squad to take advantage of her new-found popularity. 'Recap' So here's what you missed on Center Stage... The kids of Center Stage spent their Saturday off having a day around New York. June saw the College of her dreams, NYADA, and was given advice by Rachel Berry and Kurt Hummel, two NYADA freshmen. Charlie on the other hand, wandered off alone to convince Ms. Cole to stay, but this lead to the two officially breaking up. Spider spent the day with his son Ant, togeter with June and JR, causing JR to become a little jealous because the kid liked June more. Meanwhile, Courtney and Juli spent their day making fun of Violette as they shopped. Vi and Rose were mobbed by a swarm of paparazzi, but Libby (who had been following all along) came in to save the day. At the end of the day, Courtney and Juli decided to check out the night scene and ended up meeting a new boy, Colton. ...and that's what you missed on Center Stage. 'Story' Theatricality. A word described as relating to, or suitable for dramatic performance or the theater. It may also be used to depict things marked by exaggerated self-display and unnatural behavior; affectedly dramatic. One must know that in the varied areas of the performing arts, theatricality and being at times, over-the-top are key in any production. The day begins like no other day, with students at their lockers, gathering the much needed things for the day. “So Courtney, how's it going with you and the piece of man-candy from Pendleton?” asked a giddy Juli as she apprached. Courtney smiled as she read a text from her phone. Something which seemed uncommon for her to do ever since she had lost her spot on top of the school's food chain. “Ever since that night at the bar, he hasn't stopped texting me.” she answered, trying to hold her composure. “Sounds pretty annoying.” answered Juli, rolling her eyes. Courtney smirked. “I think it's sweet.” replied Courtney, biting her lips. “He asked me if I'd like to swing by their Glee Club practice later today.” she added. “Ooooh, Glee Club, eh? You better be careful. He might turn out gay like your last boyfriend.” joked Juli. “Go to you bosom: Knock there, and ask your heart what it doth know.” she added, quoting Shakespeare again. Courtney quickly smacked Juli's arm. “Stop being such a cock block!” laughed Courtney. “Oh, and apparently we're going up against Pendleton for Regionals.” added Courtney, rolling her eyes. “What's their show choir called?” asked Juli who was now rubbing her throbbing arm. A confused look was painted on Courtney's face. “The Mockingjays.” she said, trying to contain her laughter. “Mockingjays? Like The Hunger Games?” giggled Juli. “Don't be mean! They don't really have a show choir director and according to Colton, their female lead who is an avid fan decided to name their club.” said Courtney, threatening to smack Juli's arm again. “Alright! Alright! Gosh, this is gonna bruise for sure.” replied Juli, still rubbing her arm. “Soooo...you coming with me later?” said Courtney, biting her lip. Juli sighed. “Oh, what the heck.” she answered. “Oh, thank you! Thank you! Thank you!” exclaimed Courtney, hugging Juli ever so tightly. _________________________________________________________________________________ In the teacher's lounge, Ms. Bloss and Mr. Evans shared a morning cup of coffee, both still saddened by the recent departure of their dear friend Ms. Cole. But today Mr. Evans had other things in mind. Although truly pleased with the outcome of Sectionals, he had felt that Center Stage's performance skills were still pretty much lacking pizazz. “I don't know, Waverly. It was okay, I guess, but it wasn't anything Spectacular.” sighed Mr. Evans. He was clearly trying to think of some way to bring out the showmanship in the group. “Well, maybe you've been thinking to much about us and spending a little less time on them, don't you think?” answered Ms. Bloss after taking a sip of coffee. “So what are you trying to say?” said a puzzled Mr. Evans. “I think it'd be best if we took things slow, you know. Maybe focus on other things right now?” Ms. Bloss said as she took another sip of coffee. “I mean, it's not like we've actually put a label on what we are anyway.” she added, hoping to get the reaction she wanted to hear. Before Mr. Evans could answer, they were interrupted by another of St. Cecilia's faculty. “Excuse me, I couldn't help overhearing your conversation with the less attractive Nicole Kidman, and I'd love to make a suggestion.” said the man who had a cheeky grin on his face and a pair of aviator sunglasses. “And you are?” asked a perplexed Mr. Evans. The man brushed his hair with his right hand and took his sunglasses off with the other, raising an eyebrow. “Who am I, you ask? Who am I? Why, I am the coach of America's number one high school lacrosse team, the Knights of The Altar.” he said, flashing his pearly whites. “Who am I? I am the man who brought America's Men's National Lacrosse Team to glory, five years in a row.” he added. “America has a National Lacrosse Team?” whispered Mr. Evans to Ms. Bloss. She shrugged. “Apparently so.” she whispered back. “I, dear simpletons, am Coach Luke DeWitt.” he smiled, extending his hand to shake Mr. Evans'. Before Mr. Evans could shake it, Coach DeWitt had already taken a seat, his feet propped up on the table. “And what do we owe this...uh, pleasure?” asked Mr. Evans. “You know what you need, Patty?” said Coach DeWitt. “It's Patch.” snapped Mr. Evans. “What you need, Parker, is to kick-start their competitive spirits. Give them a little “friendly” competition, just like how I run things with the team, except I actually do have to literally kick them.” said the cocky teacher. “Uhm...is that even legal?” asked Ms. Bloss. “Legal, schmegal! What matters is the end product! The fruit of your tune-singing loins.” laughed Coach DeWitt. _________________________________________________________________________________ Meanwhile, along the halls of St. Cecilia's Violette, Rose and JR were off to lunch. A suspiciously hidden Libby was quietly eyeing them from a distance. “Well, if that's the way you feel then maybe you should have a word with Spider.” said Rose. “Wont that seem a little clingy though?” answered JR. “What if he doesn't agree with what I have to say?” he added, scratching his head. “Screw that! If he doesn't understand, then we take June aside and punch her in the face.” joked Vi. Rose shot her a look. “Or, I could always take off my clothes again to get his attention.” added Vi. “Thanks, but no thanks. Then I'd have to worry about two girls stealing my boyfriend.” JR said. Libby, seeing the trio approaching, then took a poster about cheerleading tyouts off the wall, folded it and neatly tucked it in her pocket. “Hey guys! I hope you don't mind if I borrow Vi for a sec!” she chimed, grabbing Violette by the arm and escorting her away. “B-b-but-” stammered Rose. “Toodles!” yelled Libby as she dragged Vi away. Once alone with Violette, Libby began to set her plan into action. “So Vi, now that we're friends and everything, maybe I'd like to give you some advice.” she said. “Advice?” said Vi, shaking her head. “I'll have you know, I neither want to smoke nor drink!” she added in a rather defensive tone. “No, silly! Advice as in some pointers, not “A Vice”!” laughed Libby. “Oh, well...that makes more sense.” giggled Vi. “So what is this, “advice” you wanted to share?” she asked. “As former best friend of St. Cecilia's ex-Queen Bee, it's my duty to educate you on how to go about with this new-found popularity you've so recently achieved.” said Libby with a smile. “Thanks, but I didn't really ask to be popular.” replied Vi. “Violette, Violette, Violette. Honey, popularity is a gift and you mustn't take it for granted.” answered Libby, wrapping her arm around Vi. “Well, if you put it that way, then what do I need to do?” said Vi, a look of shame on her face. “Before Courtney officialy lost her marbles, she was captain of the school's cheerleading squad, The Holy Heralds.” smiled Libby, whipping out the folded up poster for cheerleader tryouts from her pocket. “Right now, that spot is up for grabs, and with you on top of the pyramid, it'll be my...I mean your sure fire way to stay in the spotlight!” she added with a grin. “But I don't even know if I can-” said Vi. “Oh, nonsense! I see you dance in Glee Club all the time! With a little polishing, the captain spot will surely be yours.” smiled Libby. Violette paused for a bit. “Well, if you say I can, then maybe I should give it a shot!” exclaimed Vi. “Perfect! Just perfect!” cheered Libby as she grabbed Vi and hugged her tightly. As she embraced her newfound friend, Libby began to zone out. She pictured herself in the center of a dimly lit stage with a single spotlight on her as she wore a beautiful red dress with her hair curled. Music began to play as the crowd applauded. ”'I want it all. I want it all. I want it all and I want it now.' Adventure seeker on an empty street, just an alley creeper light on his feet. Young fighters screaming with no time for doubt with the pain and anger, can't see a way out. It ain't much I'm asking, I heard him say. Gotta find me a future, move out of my way. I want it all. I want it all. I want it all and I want it now. I want it all. I want it all. I want it all and I want it now.” She sang. ”'Listen, all you people come gather round. I gotta get me a new game plan, gotta shake you to the ground. Just give me what I know is mine. People do you hear me? Just give me the sign. It ain't much I'm asking if you want the truth. Here's to the future for the dreams of youth. I want it all, give it all. I want it all. I want it all and I want it now. I want it all, yes I want it all. I want it all, hey! I want it all and I want it now.'” Libby sang with all her mind as the crowd went wild. ”'I'm a girl with a one track mind, so much to do in one life time. Do you hear me people? Not a girl for compromise and where's and why's and living lies. So I'm living it all, yes I'm living it all! And I'm giving it all and I'm giving it all!'” she continued, banging her head to the beat. ”'Yeah, yeah! Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah! I want it all, all, all, all!'” she cheered with such pride. ”'It ain't much I'm asking if you want the truth. Here's to the future! Hear the cry of youth, hear the cry, hear the cry of youth! I want it all. I want it all. I want it all and I want it now. I want it all, yeah, yeah, yeah. I want it all. I want it all and I want it now!'” she sang, swiveling her hips in time with the music. ”'I want it now. I want it, I want it NOW!'” she finished, her fist raised in the air and her head held high. She opened her eyes to hear the bell ring as she stood alone. _________________________________________________________________________________ Much later that day, with just about the right timing, Courtney and Juli quietly snuck off campus and were soon on their way. After some minutes spent in a cab, trying to find the right place, they finally reached a building which were held up with Roman pillars. The sign above the doorway red “Pendleton Academy”. “We're here.” sighed Courtney, a smile on her face. Colton soon met them by the door and ushered them to Pendleton's auditorium. Just then, a tall and statuesque girl appeared on stage, calling for everyone's attention. “Tributes? Tributes?” she said, clapping her hands. No one seemed to be minding her just yet. “Let me guess, Tara?” whispered Courtney to Colton as Juli giggled. “Yes. That, unfortunately is Tara, our female lead.” joked Colton. “TRIBUTES, I SAID GET ON THE GOD DAMN STAGE, NOW!!!” yelled Tara. Everyone scurried about, rushing to make their ways to the stage. “That's my cue. Gotta run.” said Colton, giving Courtney a peck on the cheek. Courtney smiled giddily, holding the cheek that Colton had just kissed. “Much better.” said Tara with an eyebrow raised as everyone took to their place. Juli pulled a stunned Courtney down to have a seat. “Snap out of it!” whispered Juli. “To our dear new friends in the audience, sit back, relax...and enjoy the show.” said Tara with a smirk. The lights in the auditorium dimmed, as it was now only lit by laser lights. The back-up members, all dressed in jet-black leotards began to hum and create beats. “Hmmmm, a capella. Sexy.” joked Juli as she nudged Courtney. “Shhhhh.” said Courtney, shushing her friend. “'Uh, as he came into the window it was the sound of a crescendo, uh! He came into her apartment, he left the bloodstains on the carpet, uh! She ran underneath the table, he could see she was unable. So she ran into the bedroom, she was struck down, It was her doom. Annie are you OK?'” sang Colton who was now dressed in a black leather jacket, leather pants and a fedora. “'So, Annie are you OK?'” sang Tara who was dressed in a black sequined dress that had a slit which ran all the way up to her waist. “'Are you OK, Annie?'” sang Colton. “'Annie are you OK?'” added Tara. “'So, Annie are you OK?'” continued Colton. “'Are you OK, Annie?'” sang Tara. The two leads gazed into each others eyes with all intensity. “'Annie are you OK?'” sang Colton. “'So, Annie are you OK?'” continued Tara. “'Are you OK, Annie?'” sang Colton. “'Annie are you OK?'” sang Tara. “'So, Annie are you OK?'” added Colton. “'Are you OK, Annie? Annie are you OK? Would you tell us that you're OK? There's a sign in the window that he struck you a crescendo, Annie. He came into your apartment, he left the bloodstains on the carpet. And then you ran into the bedroom, you were struck down, it was your doom.'” they both sang in unison as the rest of the members continued to create background music. They all danced a rather well polished choreography. “'Annie are you OK?'” sang Colton. “'So, Annie are you OK?'” added Tara. The two began to gaze into each others eyes again as Colton started circling Tara. “'Are you OK Annie?'” continued Colton. “'Annie are you OK?'” sang Tara. “'So, Annie are you OK?'” added Colton. “'Are you OK Annie?'” continued Tara. “'Annie are you OK?'” sang Colton. “'So, Annie are you OK?'” sang Tara. “'Are you OK Annie?'” they sang together. “'You've been hit by...'” sang Colton, pointing straight at Tara. “'You've been hit by...'” sang Tara, pointing back at Colton. “'A Smooth Criminal!'” they both yelled as Colton took her into his arms. “'Uh, So they came into the outway, tt was Sunday- What a black day, uh! Mouth to mouth resuscitation, sounding heartbeats – Intimidations. Annie are you OK?'” sang Colton as Tara pretended to fall, only for Colton to catch her and spin her around. “'So, Annie are you OK?'” sang Tara as she landed on her feet. “'Are you OK Annie?'” added Colton. “'Annie are you OK?'” continued Tara. “'So, Annie are you OK?'” sang Colton. “'Are you OK Annie?'” added Tara. “'Annie are you OK?'” sang Colton. “'So, Annie are you OK?'” continued Tara. “'Are you OK Annie?'” added Colton. “'Annie are you OK?'” sang Tara. “'So, Annie are you OK?'” sang Colton. “'Are you OK, Annie? Annie are you OK? Would you tell us that you're OK? There's a sign in the window that he struck you a crescendo, Annie. He came into your apartment, he left the bloodstains on the carpet, uh! And then you ran into the bedroom, you were struck down, it was your doom. Annie are you OK? Are you OK Annie?'” the two sang in unison. “'You've been hit by...'” sang Colton, doing a few punches in the air. “'You've been struck by...'” sang Tara, doing the same. “'A Smooth Criminal!'” they yelled together. As the other members began to do the long instrumental with the use of their voices, Tara came leaping into Colton's arms, the duo doing a highly sensual tango. “'I don't know!'”''' sang Tara with all her might as she pushed Colton away. The lights burst on, illuminating the entire stage. “'''Annie are you OK, will you tell us, that you're OK? There's a sign in the window...” sang Colton as he twirled towards Tara. “'I don't know!'” sang Tara. “'That he struck you a crescendo, Annie.'” sang Colton, dancing around Tara. By this time, Juli and Courtney were so mesmerized, they were practically glued to their seats. “'I don't know!'” sang Tara again, her eyes closed. “'He came into your apartment...'” he sang, continuing to dance around her. “'I don't know!'” she continued to sing. “'Left the bloodstains on the carpet.'” continued Colton. “'I don't know why baby!'” sang Tara. “'Then you ran into the bedroom...'” sang Colton. “'I don't know!'” sang Tara. “'You were struck down, it was your doom.'” sang Colton, grabbing her by the waist and dancing with her yet again. “'Annie!'” they sang together. “'Annie are you OK?'” sang Colton. “'Dang, gone it – Baby!'” sang Tara, her eyes looking into Colton's. “'Will you tell us, that you're OK?'” sang Colton. “'Dang, gone it – Baby!'” sang Tara. “'There's a sign in the window...'” sang Colton. “'Dang, gone it – Baby!'” sang Tara. “'That he struck you a crescendo, Annie!'” continued Colton. “'Hoo, hoooooo!'” belted Tara. “'He came into your apartment...'” sang Colton as he and Tara did some more fancy footwork. “'Dang, gone it!'” sang Tara. “'Left bloodstains on the carpet, uh!'” sang Colton. “'Hoo, hoooooo!'” belted Tara “'Then you ran into the bedroom...'” sang Colton. “'Dang gone it!'” added Tara. “'You were struck down, it was your doom, Annie!'” continued Colton, dancing his sensual tango with Tara. “'You've been hit by...'” he added, pausing and facing the imaginary audience. “'You've been struck by...'” sang Tara, facing the imaginary audience as well. “'A smooth criminal!'” they finished. Courtney and Juli clapped, along with the rest of the members of The Mockingjays. “Great work, guys! Good job!” said Colton, wiping the sweat off of his forehead. “Mockingjays, same time tomorrow! And may the odds be ever in your favor.” said Tara with a smile as she left the stage. “Well that was-” said Juli. “Horny.” answered Courtney, cutting her off. _________________________________________________________________________________ The next day in the choir room had Mr. Evans beaming with excitement. After much thought, he realized what Coach DeWitt was trying to say, and thought that it would be nice for the club to have a little friendly competition within itself. Center Stage anxiously awaited the arrival of their director. After some moments of waiting, he soon arrived. ”Guys, let me ask you how you’d rate your performance during Sectionals on a scale of one to ten.” said Mr. Evans. ”I’d give us a fifteen out of ten, Mr. E. We didn’t just kill it out there, we murdered it!” said a rather confident Luke. “Whoa! How cool is that? Mr. E. Mystery!” he added, nodding his head in affirmation of his coolness. June shrugged. ”I’d maybe give us a seven point five? Could’ve been an easy nine if I had done all the songs, no offense meant to Rose.” she said with a smile. Mr. Evans shook his head. ”Try a five.” he said with a smirk. Looks of disappointment filled the faces of the members of the Glee Club. ”Clearly, you guys had fun. And yes, it was a good performance…but it wasn’t great. I was reviewing the recording of your performance and even if you guys are singing your hearts out and dancing on stage, you’re all still lacking something.” added the teacher. Everyone looked as confused as ever. Juli stood from her seat. ”Mr. Evans is right. Last night, Courtney and I went to see the Pendleton Academy Mockingjays practice.” Said Juli. ”Pfffft. Mockingjays.” snickered Luke. ”Wait, you snuck out of school?” said a worried Mr. Evans. ”Uh, that’s beside the point.” said Juli, trying to divert everyone’s attention back to what she was trying to say. ”As we sat there, I thought to myself “Oh, God we’re screwed!”. Their effectively dramatic performance just blew my mind.” added Juli. ” You see guys? What you need is theatricality. You need a little more exaggeration! You have to bring out the true artists inside you.” Mr. Evans said with much passion. ”Kinda like Lady Gaga?” said Teddy, raising his hand. ”Exactly!” said Mr. Evans, excitedly pointing at Teddy. “So for this week, I want the girls to group up against the boys. Each group must pick a song that will bring out theatricality and make you true thespians.” he added. ”I have an aunt who’s a thespian. She kinda looks like Ellen DeGeneres.” added JR, eliciting laughter from the rest of the club. ”What do we get if we win?” asked Billy. ”Honestly, nothing material, but the chance to improve yourselves as performers.” Answered Mr. Evans. _________________________________________________________________________________ After a few days of rehearsing, the boys were up first. With long hours spent on song choices, practice and actual selections for costumes, they were finally ready to show the rest of the club what they had come up with. The curtains opened to reveal the boys in biker outfits. Some wore Studded leather jackets and leather pants while others wore cut-up denim jackets and torn pants. Each of them had heavy eyeliner and eyeshadow on as well as black lipstick. They all sported fake tattoos and were facing a stained-glass window prop that they had created. ”'Ohohohoh,' I’m in love with Judas.” sang JR. “'Ohohohoh,' I’m in love with Judas.” he continued, as they all seemingly prayed to the silhouette behind the stained-glass window. “'Judas, Judaas! Judas, Judaas! Judas, Judaas! Judas, GAGA!'” sang all the boys as they faced the audience. The stained glass shattered, revealing a shirtless Spider who was only wearing torn and tattered jeans. JR then made his way up the steps to the are were Spider stood and began to sing. “'When he comes to me I am ready. I’ll wash his feet with my hair if he needs. Forgive him when his tongue lies through his brain. Even after three times he betrays me'.” sang JR as he wrapped his arms around Spider. “'I’ll bring him down, bring him down, down. A king with no crown, king with no crown.'” he continued.” “'I’m just a Holy Fool, oh baby he’s so cruel. But I’m still in love with Judas, baby. I’m just a Holy Fool, oh baby he’s so cruel. But I’m still in love with Judas, baby.'” sang the rest of the boys. “'Ohohohoh, I’m in love with Judas. Ohohohoh, I’m in love with Judas.'” sang JR who continued to dance intimately with Spider. “'Judas, Judaas! Judas, Judaas! Judas, Judaas! Judas, GAGA!'” sang Billy and Teddy as they twirled around JR and Spider.“ I couldn’t love a man so purely. Even prophets forgave his crooked way. I’ve learned love is like a brick you can build a house or sink a dead body.” sang JR. “'I’ll bring him down, bring him down, down.' A king with no crown, king with no crown.” he added, whipping out a prop crown of thorns and placing it on Spider’s head before they began to dance again. “'I’m just a Holy Fool, oh baby he’s so cruel. But I’m still in love with Judas, baby. I’m just a Holy Fool, oh baby he’s so cruel. But I’m still in love with Judas, baby.'” sang everyone in unison. “'Ohohohoh, I’m in love with Judas. Ohohohoh, I’m in love with Judas.'” they added. “'Ew. In the most Biblical sense, I am beyond repentance. Fame hooker, prostitute wench, vomits his mind. But in the cultural sense, I just speak in future tense. Judas, kiss me if offenced, or wear an ear condom next time.'” rapped Luke as Rose giggled in the audience. Some boys began to lift Spider up as other tried to drag JR away from him. “'I wanna love you, but something’s pulling me away from you. Jesus is my virtue, Judas is the demon I cling to…I cling to.'” sang JR who was seemingly in despair. They then put Spider down and all began to sing. “'I’m just a Holy Fool, oh baby he’s so cruel. But I’m still in love with Judas, baby. I’m just a Holy Fool, oh baby he’s so cruel. But I’m still in love with Judas, baby.'” sang everyone in unison. “'Ohohohoh, I’m in love with Judas. Ohohohoh, I’m in love with Judas.'” they added. “'Judas, Judaas! Judas, Judaas! Judas, Judaas! Judas, GAGA!'” they finished, doing a tableau where Spider and JR were struggling to return to each other. The girls cheered and yelled, jumping up and down for the boys of Center Stage. "Hmph...gay." snorted Juli. "Gay." guffawed Luke, not really meaning to offend. ”Guys, that was amazing! Great work! I’m glad to see you put so much effort into Glee Club.” said Mr. Evans with a smile. “Next up, the ladies!” he added. The ladies then scurried off backstage to get ready. The boys, sweaty and tired from their number, along with Mr. Evans gathered and sat waiting in their seats. ”'Where's all my souls sisters? Let me hear ya'll flow sisters.'” said a girl’s voice. The curtains were drawn as pink and purple laser lights began to swirl around. Out came the six girls of Center Stage, all wearing brightly colored lingerie of different hues as well as fish net stockings and 6 inch platforms. Each girl also had a feather boa and a top hat. ”'Hey sister, go sister, soul sister, flow sister, oh. Hey sister, go sister, soul sister, go sister'” they all sang, making their ways to each spotlight that was readied for them. ”'He met Marmalade down in old Moulin Rouge, struttin' her stuff on the street. She said, "Hello, hey Joe, you wanna give it a go?", woah!'” sang Courtney. ”'Giuchie, giuchie, ya ya da da.' Giuchie, giuchie, ya ya, here. Mocha Choca latta ya ya.” sang all the girls, dancing sexily on stage. ”'Ooh, yeah!'” sang Rose. ”'Creole Lady Marmalade!'” continued Courntey, tapping her ass. ”'Voulez-vous coucher avec moi ce soir. Voulez vous coucher avec moi.'” they all sang. ”'Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah.'” sang Rose. ”'Hey sister, go sister, soul sister, flow sister. Hey sister, go sister soul sister flow sister.'” They all sang, snapping. ”'He sat in her boudoir while she freshened up. Boy drank all that Magnolia wine. On her black satin sheets, is where he started to freak, yeah.'” sang Juli, winking and tossing her top hat into the crowd. ”'Giuchie, giuchie, ya ya da da. Giuchie, giuchie, ya ya, here.'” sang everyone. ”'Ooh ooh yah yah!'” sang Rose. ”'Mocha Choca latta ya ya !'” sang all the girls. ”'Yaaaa!'” sang June. ”'Creole Lady Marmalade!'” sang Juli. ”'Voulez-vous coucher avec moi ce soir. Voulez vous coucher avec moi.'” Sang Violette. ”'Yeah, yeah, yeah, uh)!'” sang Rose. ”'We come through with the money and the garter belts. Let 'em know we got that cake, straight up the gate. We independent women, some mistake us for whores. I'm sayin' why spend mine when I can spend yours.'” rapped Rose. ”Whoa! That’s my girl!” cheered Luke. ”'Disagree? Well that's you and I'm sorry. I'm a keep playing these cats out like Atari. High heeled shoes getting love from the dudes, six bad ass chicks from the Moulin Rouge.'” she continued, waving to her boyfriend. ”'Hey sisters, soul sisters, better get that dough sisters'.” sang the rest of the girls. ”'We drink wine with diamonds in the glass. by the case the meaning of expensive taste. You wanna gitchie, gitchie, ya ya. come on? Mocha Choca latta what? Creole Lady Marmalade!'” sang Rose as she sexily licked her finger and pointed at Luke. ”'One more time, c'mon.'” sang Rose. ”'Marmalade!'” they all sang. ”'Oooooh!'” sang June. ”'Lady Marmalade!'” all the girls sang. ”'Oooh, yeah!'” sang June. ”'Marmalade!'” sang everyone again. ”'Ooh, hey, hey, hey!'” sang June as she moved to the center spotlight, flipping her hair back. ”'Touch of her skin feeling silky smooth, hey! Color of café au lait, all right. Made the savage beast inside roar until he cried, more, more, more!'” sang June as she spread her legs wide open, leading to a split, causing the boys to all cheer. Spider in particular looked so engrossed in June which was clearly noticeable, bringing a frown to JR’s face. ”'Now he's back home doin' 9 to 5.'” sang Juli. ”'Livin' the grey flannel life, oh pity.'” sang Courtney. ”'But when he turns off to sleep memories creep, more, more, more!'” continued June. Spider smiled as his eyes lit up. A look JR hadn't seen in him in awhile. ”'Giuchie, giuchie, ya ya da da! Giuchie, giuchie, ya ya, here!'” sang all the girls. ”'Oooh, oh Lord!'” sang Rose. ”'Mocha Choca latta ya ya!'” added the girls. “'Oh, oh, oohoh!'” sang Rose. ”'Creole Lady Marmalade!'” sang June, her finger pointed up in the air as she slowly slid down. ”'Voulez-vous coucher avec moi ce soir. Voulez vous coucher avec moi.'” Sang Vi. ”'All my sisters, yeah.'” sang Libby. ”'Voulez-vous coucher avec moi ce soir. Voulez vous coucher avec moi.'” Sang Libby and Vi as they danced. ”'June.'” said Rose. ”'Oh, yeah, ooooh!'” sang June as a spotlight focused on her. ”'Juli.'”''' said Rose. ”'''Laaaaady Marmalade!” sang Julias the spotlight was now on her. ”'Libby.'” Rose said. ”'Hey, hey, uh, uh, uh, uh, uh, uh, uh.'” sang Libby as the light focused on her. ”'Courtney.'” said''' Rose. ”'''Oh, oh, ooooh!” sang Courtney as the light pointed at her. ”'Violette.'” said Rose. ”'Voulez vous coucher avec moi.'” Sang Vi, the light directed at her. ”'Moulin Rouge, ooh dadow, dadow. It’s Rose here!'” said Rose. ”'Creole Lady Marmalade, ooh yes!'” they all finished in various poses as the laser lights turned off and spotlights were left to illuminate each girl’s silhouette. Everyone clapped and cheered. ”Ladies, ladies, that’s what I was talking about! Great job girls, great job!” hollered Mr. Evans as he clapped. Soon after, everyone went their separate ways, with the exception of Spider who was pulled back into the auditorium by JR. ”Whoa, whoa! Hold your horses.” smirked Spider, thinking his boyfriend wanted to fool around. JR moved away. ”What was that all about?” he said in a shaky voice. ”What was what all about? Babe, you pulled me in so I thought-“ answered a confused Spider. ”Not that, Spider, what you were doing awhile ago when the girls were performing.” replied JR, his voice still shaking. ”Dude, I was watching.” Said Spider, shrugging. ”From what I saw, you weren’t just watching.” Snapped JR. ”Wait, am I missing something?” said an even more confused Spider. ”Look, I may not get the best grades, and some people may even think I’m pretty darn stupid, but I know what I’ve been seeing.” said JR who was now beginning to tear up. ”Wait, what?” answered Spider. ”You like her, don’t you? You like June.” cried JR. ”JR, June’s by best friend! She means a lot to me.” argued Spider. ”Answer my question. Do you like her?” asked a teary eyed JR. Spider fell silent and bowed his head. JR then wiped the tears from his own eyes. ”Alright, answer me this. When you open your eyes first thing in the morning, aside from your son, who’s the first person who comes into your mind?” he sniffed. Spider again fell silent. ”I thought so.” said JR, turning his back on Spider and making his way out. Spider grabbed JR’s hand. ”JR I-“ muttered Spider. JR pulled his hand away from Spider. ”Save it, Papa Cat.” he answered, storming out of the auditorium. THE END 'Cast' 'Main Cast' Courtney "Babydoll" Wintour (UndercoverGleek1) Billy "G-Man" Grappa (Goku24) Rosemary "Rose" Winters (KCisaGleek98) Junette "June" Harris (DisneySparkles) Lucas "Luke" Hamilton (XIamAweSam) Julianna "Juli" Silver (Gleelover4ever) Jonas "JR" Hayfield (QFabrayGleek4eva) Violette "Vi" L'Ange (Sooperpurple) Elizabeth "Libby" Brooks (Josh Bullin24) Charles "Charlie" Quint (Gonzalorams) Theodore "Teddy" McCall (ArashiKagami) Spider "Spider" Reed (Theunitedstateofme) Mr. Patch Princeton Evans (Theunitedstateofme) Ms. Wavery Alice Bloss (DisneySparkles) 'Recurring Cast / Guest Cast' Ms. Kitty Cole (Theunitedstateofme) Sister Shadonda (Theunitedstateofme) Coach Luke DeWitt (Nayaforever) Colton Fredrickson (QFabrayGleek4eva) Tara Johnson (QuinnQuinn) 'Songs' *'I Want It All' by Queen. Sung by Libby. *'Smooth Criminal' by Michael Jackson. Sung by Colton and Tara with The Mockingjays. *'Judas' by Lady Gaga. Sung by Center Stage Boys. *'Lady Marmalade' from Moulin Rouge!. Sung by Center Stage Girls.